


Teacher relationships

by Exostrike



Category: Avatar (2009)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Bisexuality, Drunk Sex, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Party, Regret, School Dances, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 10:11:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15140867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exostrike/pseuds/Exostrike
Summary: Grace could never follow her own rules.





	Teacher relationships

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own avatar
> 
> My glorious mission to expand the shipping options in the avatar fandom.
> 
> Headcanon is that Neytiri is over 18 by this point both for safety but also so that she relationship with Jake isn't overly weird.

 

Grace was already in the avatar lab when Max entered. “Up early Augustine” Max said causing Grace to almost leap out of her own skin.

“Jesus!” Grace said dropping her cigarette and nearly spilling her coffee. “Give some warning next time.”

“Sorry! Odd you see you in so early. Your not booked in for another two hour” he apologised as Grace looked over the status board on the link units.

“Thought I’d get linked early and clear up the school before the students arrive. I see that the bio-medical records from yesterday are corrupted again” she explained pointing out the through tired eyes. Clearly she hadn’t slept enough Max thought.

“Again! I thought we fixed that glitch.”

“When aren’t these things glitching?”

“It not like it matter. I’ll add you the rotor quick” he said and added Grace to the rotor, being the boss had some perks. The rest of the team needed a form simply to leave the wire when in their avatars.

 

“I can’t wait to read your report on the festival” said Max commented as they went though the warm-up check-list. Most of it wasn’t necessary but as this was the first link of the day it had to be done.

“It certainly is a breakthrough for us. A fascinating insight into Na'vi customs, traditions and cuisine” Grace replied already formulating the article abstract in her head, even though she hadn’t even done her video log yet let alone an actual report. “But it was a hell of a good time.”

“You can say that again. Do you know how much alcohol you lot consumed?” Max asked.

“Don’t know. We’ll see how bad the link is. But I think some of the kids had too much.”

“Yeah, hope none of them got hurt. OK it should be ready” he said indicating that Grace could get into one of the link beds.

 

“I hear you chewed out Harper” he continued as Grace opened one of the link units.

“Caught him making a move on one of the Na'vi. I’ve talk him before we are here as researchers and teachers. We can’t get involved like that” Grace said.

“Yeah but you know that you can’t remain impartial forever. I know how close you are to your pupils” Max pointed out.

“Fine you got me. But all the same we have to be careful. One of us starts a relationship and it goes bad it could set us back years. We can’t take the risk.” She said climbing into the link bed to signal the conversation was over.

“Your the boss” she heard Max saying as the hatch swung closed.

 

The link hit her like a train wreck as the headache suddenly burst into existence as her avatar stirred to life. OK, don’t link to a drunk avatar, add that one to the list Grace thought as she opened her eyes. Almost dreading it Grace opened her eyes to see Neytiri naked and asleep on top of her own naked body. Why can’t I follow me own rules Grace through.

 

Last Night

 

Grace walked though the school as the party was still in full swing despite the late hour. The stereo was booming out a mix of 22th century rave and 20th classics. The students seemed to prefer the older songs but most were too far gone to care and danced wildly either way. Now it was dark and with bioluminescence everywhere it felt like a rave.

 

The party had started after Grace had persuaded Mo’at to let her host a na’vi ceremony at the school. It was supposed to be a celebration of knowledge, teaching and passing gifts onto the next generation. Grace had initially hoped to simply record and study the event but after the ceremony of a long series of dances Grace had suggested that they loosen up with some earth music. After some reluctance from the chaperones and Grace doing some demonstration they’d taken to it like ducks to water.

 

Turns out the ceremony also involved a certain amount of drinking alcohol. While the actual use during the ceremony had been light during the dancing later on consumption sky rocketed and even the chaperones were downing the stuff. Grace had taken the stuff during the ceremony and while the taste was bitter after a while she no longer noticed.

 

“Dr Augustine” said a voice behind her. Grace turned already recognising the voice to see Neytiri pushing past two other students and nearly staggering into Grace.

“Neytiri! How is my best student” she asked.

“Wonderful. You should try this” she said trusting another beaker of liquid into Grace’s hand.

“Why thank you Neytiri” Grace said and took a shot of the drink. It was stronger stuff than she’d been having but had a sweet taste. “Strong stuff” she said resisting the urge to gag.

“Really geeets you in the mood Dr Augustineee” Neytiri responded slightly slurred. It was clear that Neytiri had been drinking even more than the rest of the class.

“Call me Graceee” Grace said trying to the slur herself. Sure Neytiri was still a student but being called Dr Augustine call night had gotten grating.

 

“I understand you are going to be stop coming to the school soon?” Grace asked.

“I am afraid so Dr Grace. I am going to start my formal training to become a warrior like Sylwanin. But I can still come some of the time” Neytiri explained.

“You can keep coming as long as you like. You sister Sylwanin says she just can’t spend enough time here. Also its just Grace” Grace explained. Neytiri laughed at this.

“I would like that” she said.

 

Grace looked around the school house was beginning to empty as na’vi streamed outside. A few of the more alert chaperones had clearly decided it was time to start heading back to the clan. Grace checked her watch, if it got any later her real body would hate her next work shift.

“I’ve got a secret to you teell you” Neytiri said suddenly.

“What is it?” Grace said not really listening.

“I likee you” Neytiri said.

“Why thank you Neytiri. I like you too. You are one of my best” Grace said, one of the students signalled to Neytiri that it was time to go as they started walking through the school Grace shut off the music. Didn’t want to draw in any unwanted animal life while she was offline.

 

They were walking down the steps of the school house when suddenly Neytiri staggered. She would have fallen if Grace didn’t grabbed her. “I think someone’s have had too much to drink” Grace said.

“I suppose” Neytiri sounding almost disappointed.

“I think it would be safer if you stay the night” Grace said turned to look at Lutey who’d come over when Neytiri had stumped. “That would be all right Lutey?” she asked.

“It is probably wise. It is not safe to travel after dark unfocused” she agreed.

“You can say that all right. Neytiri you can sleep in my hut tonight and follow on in the morning” Grace explained.

“I’d like that” Neytiri said oddly pleased at this change of events.

 

While the rest of the students and adults disappeared into the jungle Grace took Neytiri to the second hut where she usually left her avatar body when she wasn’t in the link unit. It wasn’t much little more than 4 walls and a bed.

“Will this be OK?” Grace asked as Neytiri laid back on the mattress.

“Its fine” Neytiri replied, gently bouncing on the mattress.

“I’ll sleep on the floor” Grace said going to pick up one of the blankets. It wasn’t like she would feel anything.

“No need, you can sleep here with me” Neytiri countered tugging on Grace’s arm.

“I can’t do that, silly” Grace declined gently pushing Neytiri’s hand away.

“I like you” Neyiri said quietly.

“I like you too” Grace said barely listening. She was really getting tired of Neytiri stalling.

“I really like you Grace” Neytiri said firmly and snapped up off the mattress to plant a kiss on Grace’s cheek.

 

Grace knew she should push her away and end this right now as her mind raced. What had gotten into Neytiri, was she that drunk or had she taken some kind of native aphrodisiac or rape drug? Did they even have that kind of stuff. Then it hit her, she’d meant to say love instead of like. Perhaps not knowing a better word she’d used something more generic not realising it obscured her intend. But what should she do? What the hell her mind told herself, she hadn’t had any in years and it fun that someone else made the first move. She returned the kiss with one on the lips.

 

“Grace!” Neytiri said, breaking the kiss off in surprise.

“Honeey. If you should have used the word ‘love’ if you were interested” Grace explained, man it had been so long since someone had made a move on her.

“But...” Neytiri was going to say before Grace push her back down into the mattress.

“Let me show you some moves” she smiled. Wrapping an arm around Neytiri she started kissing her neck moving towards her mouth while her free hand cupped her buttock. Neytiri moaned and shuddered just as Grace reached her mouth.

“What did you think of that?” Grace said pausing for a moment to check if Neytiri wanted to continue.

“I want moree” Neytiri said her eyes full of passion after a moment.

 

“Well then letsss turn it up a notch” Grace said getting off the bed already fiddling with her shirt. It only took a minute or so to strip off but Neytiri watched on fascinated. She was especially fascinated by Grace’s bra, she grabbed it as Grace struggled with her boots, fiddling with it out of curiosity.

“You have no idea how much trouble those were to make” Grace said as she finally pulled off her underwear, Neytiri dropped the bra and looked at Grace’s naked body.

“You need to train more” she replied

“Your great with the compliments” Grace said going back onto the bed.

“I could train you” Neytiri suggested.

“Don’t be silly honeey. I’m too busy teaching” Grace said not detecting the offer.

 

“Now we’re ready” Grace said finishing stripping off and standing over Neytiri. “Where were we?”

“Making out” Neytiri replied

“Ah yes” Grace said lying down on top of Neytiri again “Lets me show you something” she said her hand sliding down Neytiri’s abs. Kissing her cheek Grace moved her hand in causing Neytiri to shudder in pleasure.

 

After a long period of love making Grace laid back, basking in the post orgasmic bliss. She felt Neytiri drifting off to sleep next to her. Not wishing to distrupt her she snuggled up closer and felt herself drifting off with a feeling of contentment.

 

The cold hard fact of what she had just done hit her like a truck as she was pulled out of the link. What have I fucking done! She though shooting bolt upright. “Fuck!” she screamed as the hatch opened.

“Problem?”

“No, just banged me head” grace said truthfully hand on top of her head.

“Want me to get a medic to check it out?” Max asked.

“God no!” Grace brushed him off. “Just give me time to think” she added. Yeah time to work out how to get out this mess.

 

Now

 

Grace breathed deeply considering her plan. She’d been up half the night thinking about what to do. She couldn’t allow anyone to find out what she’d done. It would be the end of her independence in running the school. They might even decide it was time for her to return to earth. That wasn’t even considering how the na’vi would react. No, she couldn’t allow this to get out.

 

The simplest solution would be to pretend it never happened, get out, get dressed, give no sign of the event and hope Neytiri thought it was all a dream. If that didn’t work then she at least had the fall back position of explaining to her what they’d done was wrong and keeping it a secret. But she still needed to get out from under Neytiri without waking her.

 

Trying to not make any sudden moves or touching Neytiri directly Grace started to wiggle free. She was able to get one of her legs free pretty easily but her other leg was under Neytiri’s body. Pausing for a second she pulled again and the leg slipped out a few inches and Neytiri slid to the side slightly. Grace braced herself for her to wake up but beyond a sigh there was nothing. Grace sighed in relief and restarted extracting herself. Neytiri’s face looked so sweat when she was sleeping. Don’t think like that, she killed that thought. That kind of thinking had gotten her into this mess.

 

Finally she was able to get out of the bed and start getting dressed. She knew this would wake her up so she had to be quick. Her and Neytiri’s clothes had been thrown around the small room. Damn why hadn’t she been more tidy. She couldn’t find her underwear or sports bra. She dimly remembered dropped them down the side of the bed next to the wall so she simply pulled on her shorts and top on. She also made sure to pile up Neytiri’s clothes at the edge of the bed. Grace didn’t know much about Na’vi sleeping rituals yet, this time didn’t count, so hopefully this wouldn’t be too much of a give away.

 

She was just pulling on her boots when she heard Neytiri stirring. She shifted to the door to give the impression that she’d just entered the room. “So sorry. I just had to come in for something” she said as Neytiri raised her head. Neytiri made an acceptive grunt. Grace slipped out of the hut and finished tying her boots. It seemed her plan had succeeded. Then she saw Irìnä walking out of the jungle towards the school.

 

“Irìnä! I see you! What a present surprise. I haven’t expected anyone to be here so early.” Grace greeted the female na’vi warrior delaying for time.

“I see you. I’ve come for Neytiri. Mo’at wasn’t happy with her staying here last night” Irìnä explained. Grace stiffened Irìnä had never been keen on the school, always interrogating her on what she taught.

 

“Neytiri is still asleep in the hut” Grace pointed behind her.

“Then we will wake her” Irìnä said stepping towards the hut.

“It might be a good idea to give her a while. She was very out of it last night” Grace pointed out. Irìnä paused and look at her funny. God she suspects Grace though.

“Irìnä!” a voice said. They both turned to see Neytiri walking out of the hut fully dressed. Grace expected the smell of sex to be overpowering, but instead there was simply the usual na’vi smell.

“I see you Neytiri, its good that you are all right. Mo’at was worried” Irìnä explained.

“Mother worries too much” Neytiri.

“You going to thank Dr Augustine?”Irìnä asked.

“Of course. Thank you Dr Augustine” Neytiri said and turned to hug Grace. Grace almost chocked as during the hug Neytiri groped her ass. “I know when to keep a secret” she whispered in Grace’s ear.

“Why, thank you Neytiri” Grace recovering and pretending nothing had happened.

“I will always be your pupil” Neytiri said as her and Irìnä turned to go back into the jungle.

 

While Grace kept smiling until they disappeared into the tree line from that point on Grace made sure she was never alone with Neytiri. Thankfully this was never put to the test because a few months later the attack on the school house happened and Grace never saw Neytiri again. At least until the new grunt Jake Sully got them stranded in the Pandoran jungle.

**Author's Note:**

> So yes I am terrible at writing sex scenes.


End file.
